


The Morning After

by Laineyvb131



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Anniversary Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131
Summary: Ridiculously plotless but necessary smut. Set during Standoff (S1E12) the morning of their anniversary weekend in NYC, when Elizabeth finds out about the problem in Texas. Submitted for @lilacmermaid's Writers Challenge, for either May [make an episode better/extend a scene] or September [birthdays and anniversaries]. Written with @teaismyqueen, the scene also incorporates an illustration from @songsandfairytales.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Morning After

Elizabeth pays no attention to Henry while she's talking with Jay, her brain racing with possible solutions to their Texas problem. He's reminded once again how easily she can switch off her personal life, despite the flare of annoyance she didn't bother to hide from him when her phone rang. Henry can't ignore the resentment churning in his gut, despite everything they'd tried to salvage their weekend. Sex the night before registered as mediocre, if he let himself be honest, despite his somewhat successful attempt to distract Elizabeth's attention from Jason and Klaus. They were together, but they weren't, almost as if the exaggerated effort at romance ruined the moment. Neither of them went to sleep unsatisfied physically, but they were both holding back emotionally- or at least not letting go.

Now, as her breakfast lay long forgotten, Elizabeth cards her fingers through her tousled blonde hair, tugging through the tangled waves. Henry finishes his pancakes while he contemplates his wife thoughtfully- she's always fascinating to him, the way her brain works- and suddenly, he craves more than food. Elizabeth is entirely professional in her conversation, her tone, but Henry senses her mood changing, almost as if taking back control of the State Department grounded her again, smoothed out the edges. She's never been able to fully relax on vacation when she's working, not while at the CIA, and certainly not now. Too much of her professional life- or his, apparently- can't ever be completely shut out, even more so as the country's top diplomat. Elizabeth trusts her staff, of course, but she intrinsically needs to be constantly involved. And as much as they both try to give equal time to each other, their marriage never quite tips that balance.

When Elizabeth falls back on the bed in frustration, just a hint of her leg is exposed, as if an unconscious invitation to explore her body hidden under the sheets. Henry sets his plate and hers on the floor, and carefully kneels on the cushion at the foot of the bed. Before Elizabeth realizes his intentions- before she has time to stop him- his lips trace the curve of her calf muscle, from her ankle to the soft skin behind her knee. Henry nibbles slightly, just a hint of teeth, exploring the delectable expanse of that long, lean leg.

He trails sloppy kisses down her other leg, starting from her knee this time, not stopping until his mouth grazes the arch of her foot. Henry grins against her when she tenses under his touch when his tongue drags slowly along the sensitive skin. As much as she's trying desperately to maintain her focus on Jay's voice in her ear, Elizabeth can't resist- and maybe, finally, doesn't want to. His hands follow the path of his teeth and tongue as Henry crawls up under the duvet closer to her body. Elizabeth's legs fall open as he reaches her hips, and she bites her bottom lip to keep silent as he teases her.

It's heady and erotic, Henry will freely admit, to gain his wife's submission while she's wielding power of her own. And she has power, in spades. She's nearly as intoxicating to watch while she's negotiating with the world as she is when she's falling apart under his hands. Nearly. Elizabeth is fully aware of how much the contrast arouses him. He intends to enjoy every moment, and ensure Elizabeth does, too.

Elizabeth splays her hand over her eyes as if in a feeble attempt to block out the sensations Henry is creating in her body. The challenge to ignore the pleasure even as she's reacting to it heightens her desire. Elizabeth often craves the contrast of losing control while she's giving orders of her own; she's powerless to her husband when he's between her legs.

Henry knows better than to completely interrupt the conversation so he sets out to tantalize her until she's finished, enough to work her up, but not enough she'll push him away. Elizabeth can feel the delicious pressure churning with every nip of teeth and brush of lips, the hint of his overnight stubble rough on her skin. Henry can smell her arousal as he edges closer to the apex of her thighs, pushing the silk and lace away to bare her to his whims. His tongue swirls along the soft skin of her belly, knuckles grazing the curls over her pubic bone.

Elizabeth arches toward him, her back a lithe, supple curve, hips almost magnetic to his mouth. Her legs shift against the sheets and she scrapes her nails along his shoulder blades, little bites of pain punctuating her need. Henry blows gently against her hot, silky flesh, and she jerks again at the contrast of the cool air as her clit begins to throb. Her fingers tangle in his hair, trying to pull Henry closer, and she gasps more loudly than she should.

Henry's hands span her pelvis, pinning her to the bed, then just stops and waits. His thumbs stroke the crease of her hip and thigh, palms spreading her wider. He's still under the duvet, so Elizabeth can't see him, only feel his breath against her. Her muscles clench, in agony and invitation, knowing he's just staring at her, open and exposed. Elizabeth ends the call, not quite sure what she actually says, and tosses her phone across the bed. She rips the sheets off and away to reveal Henry resting between her legs.

Elizabeth shudders at the sight of him, and he growls when he sees her sex glistening in the morning light. Henry feels himself hardening at the evidence she's already wet for him. Despite the frustrations of their trip, the strain in their marriage, the pressures of her job, they'll still always have this. The desire flashing in Henry's eyes almost makes Elizabeth come undone right then and there. The coil inside her tightens a little more and she gives him the smallest nod of encouragement.

When Henry finally puts his mouth on her, Elizabeth moans, long and low, before she can stop herself, and digs her heels into the mattress to offer herself to him.

His lips circle her swollen clit, and Elizabeth tosses her head back, eyes closed, blonde hair spilling like sunshine over the pillows as he sucks her fiercely. The whimper that escapes her mouth is primal and needy. Henry intensifies his assault on her body, lashing her clit with his tongue, hard and fast, until she bucks against his mouth. Elizabeth is begging now, almost incoherently, surrendering to the pleasure only he can give her.

Henry shifts slightly, stroking a hand over satin to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples into hard peaks underneath the lace. He drives Elizabeth higher, greedy for her release, to hear his name on her lips, taste her arousal flooding his mouth. He's so hard he's rutting mindlessly against the sheets, pressure building low in his groin. He needs her to fall apart before he satisfies himself, but he's quickly losing control.

When Henry slips a finger into her core, Elizabeth tightens around him, and he nearly comes as he thinks about how good he'll feel inside her, buried balls deep in her heat. She's so slick, he easily adds another finger and fucks her with hard strokes in rhythm with his tongue on her clit.

Elizabeth stiffens, and Henry can feel her thighs quivering under his hand as she pushes into his mouth. He swirls around her clit again, then suckles, hard, as he curves his fingers along her g-spot. He can taste her orgasm mere seconds before her pussy flutters incessantly in ecstasy.

With a groan of frustration, Henry pulls his mouth away and scrambles up her body. Elizabeth's eyes fly open in protest at the sudden loss of sensation. She's about to complain when Henry kisses her, messy and desperate, and Elizabeth moans as she tastes herself on his mouth. She nips at his bottom lip, hard enough Henry echoes her reaction and deepens their kiss.

He needs to feel her, needs her body pressed against his, needs the raw intimacy of their connection that he's missed desperately. Henry sits up, scooting back into the center of the bed, pulling Elizabeth over him, damp skin sliding against silk. She follows his lead, settling in his lap, and wraps her legs around his waist to hold him against her. Little aftershocks spark through her body as his cock rubs through her soaked pussy, and she fists her hands in his hair.

Henry lowers his mouth to her throat, tasting her skin where her pulse races. As Elizabeth rocks her hips over him, Henry reaches between them to adjust his erection so he can slip inside her. He anchors her hips with his hands and thrusts deep, biting gently, and Elizabeth comes again at the onslaught of painful pleasure. Her head falls to his shoulder, and he gathers her closer still as she trembles in his embrace. Henry thrusts twice more and pours himself into her, her name on his lips as the orgasm surges through his body.

Husky panting breaks the stark silence of the room as they collapse against each other, sated and spent, bodies damp with sweat and the aftermath of their passion. Elizabeth threads her fingers through Henry's hair as he nuzzles into her neck, soothing and gentle against his marks of passion. When she gathers the strength to move, Elizabeth carefully untangles her legs and draws Henry to lay on the bed with her, settling his head against her chest. Henry can feel her heartbeat still pounding and somehow is comforted by the rhythm.

They both startle when her phone rings from somewhere in the sheets, and as Elizabeth searches through the pile of twisted sheets to find it, Henry rolls to her side, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Yeah, hi, Jay, what's up?" Elizabeth's voice is still breathy from her climax, and she hopes only Henry will notice.

"Um, ma'am, You hung up on me. I wasn't quite finished." Elizabeth nearly giggles at the unintended innuendo, but manages some levity in her reply, even as she struggles to invent a plausible excuse.

"Sorry, I lost the signal or something. The cell service is sketchy at the hotel." Elizabeth rolls her eyes at how unconvincing she sounds.

"Ma'am, you didn't give me an answer. Are you coming or not?" Jay's tone is distracted, persistent, his mind already miles away on the problems in Texas.

Henry's laughter rumbles against her ear as he overhears Jay's question, and she smacks him on the chest with the flat of her hand.

"Yes. I'm coming." Henry snickers again, and Elizabeth has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from joining him. "To Texas. I'm coming to Texas."

Henry snuggles into her, cherishing the warmth of her skin, knowing public service will take his wife from his arms much sooner than he'd hoped. Elizabeth melts softly into him as she finalizes details of her impending trip, tracing aimless patterns on his forearm as she talks.

When Elizabeth ends the conversation, she stares at her phone for a long moment, as if fighting an internal battle between duty and her marriage- one for which she might never find a resolution. Henry can't quite read her expression, but can feel the shift in her body as she forces herself back into her professional persona once again.

Henry sighs as Elizabeth rolls away, but not before she kisses his forehead, nuzzling his hairline. The resentment fades, replaced by resignation, but even that he can handle, now that they've reconnected. She'll come home to him again, no matter how many times she leaves.

Henry startles out of his musings as blue silk hits him in the chest. He looks up to find saucy eyes watching him from the bathroom doorway. Elizabeth bites her lip and winks. "Come wash my back, why don't ya?" Henry scrambles out of the sheets quickly enough to catch a glimpse of her naked torso before Elizabeth steps into the shower, her husky laughter mingling with the rush of water.

He willingly follows, determined to make the most of the time they have left.


End file.
